Brave new world
by Breeyar98
Summary: Sequel to "When the devil cries". Esplin struggles to come to terms with his new life as an andalite, growing up in a society he has been taught to hate. He has been given one last shot at earning Alloran's love, one he does not plan to waste...
1. After forever

**Authors note: Okay, here it is, the sequel to "When the devil cries". This first chapter is not very action filled, and it will take a couple of chapters at least before the plot kicks into action for real. That being said this will be a romance fic, as you know, centering on Esplin and Alloran. For those of you who have not read "When the devil cries", you have to read that before this. Enjoy!;))**

**PLEASE REVIEW!;DD**

**

* * *

**

**Brave new world**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: ****After forever **

Esplin 9466's POV

The light was unbelievably bright, blindingly so actually, its brightness made my eyes sore, and I squinted against it, somewhat frightened by my new surroundings. "It is a female, congratulations, you have gotten a healthy daughter", I heard a surprisingly calm and collected thought speak voice say out load. At this point the light was no longer so bright, and I dared opening my eyes, all four of them, gazing with wonder at a world that was completely new to me. I was lying on top of a table, a blanket wrapped around my tiny body. The light was artificial, and was coming from the ceiling, illuminating the room. "Hello there little one", I soft thoughtspeak voice addressed me, and I stared right into a couple of glittering green eyes contorted into a smile. I identified the shape of the face as that of a female, and it struck me that I found her familiar. Moments later another face appeared next to the first one, a stronger face, with more apparent features and eyes that lacked the softness of the female. A male I immediately decided, blinking somewhat fearfully up at him.

"Karrach! You are scaring her!" The female declared, sending the male an irritated look. He merely waved his stalks in uncertainty and continued staring at me, while the female wrapped her arms around me, sniffing my fur. "You are going to be fine", she told me, my gangly little body shivering with delight as her hands caressed my slim torso. "There is nothing to be afraid off", she continued. "He is your father, he won't hurt you". Her last words shocked me, brought me back to reality in a flash. Father? Father? And that was when I remembered, Alloran, the ellimist, everything came back to me in a brilliant flash. I was an andalite, and I had just been born, I was in the andalite version of a hospital. "Come on, touch her Karrach, she does not bite", the female said, and I suddenly realized that she was my mother. The male sighted, and carefully approached me, clearly annoyed at the antics of my mother. Fear surged through me as he edged closer, and I could easily tell by his muscled body that he was a warrior.

Instantly I hid my face in my hands, squeezing all four eyes shut. The andalites I had encountered had always been enemies, and although I knew that this was different, I could not help but shiver with angst. Moments later I felt soft, slender fingers rub my back, and slowly opened one stalk eye, gazing with wonder at my father, at my parents. This was a completely new concept to me. Yeerks have no parents; they die during the reproduction process. And yet here I was, being fussed over and loved by two strangers. Karrach, my newfound father quickly warmed up to me, and suddenly he did not seem so dangerous anymore. His blue eyes where gleaming pleasantly at me, and when I was lifted down from the table I immediately buried my face in his fur, inhaling his scent. It was hard to walk at first, and I walked from my father to my mother on wobbly legs, the both of them shouting encouragements. My mother kissed me in the andalite fashion when I reached her, brushing her palms gingerly against my cheeks in a display of love.

We left the hospital about thirty minutes later, after the doctor had declared that mother and child where healthy. I trotted in between them, my stalks swirling left and right, eagerly taking in what this new world had to offer. Grass was everywhere, never-ending planes stretching out before me, as far as my eyes could see. It was a beautiful world, consisting of plant, grass, forest and flowers, great lakes and wild rivers, and at the distance I recognized the snowy peaks of mountains. I had could remember seeing similar things in Alloran's memories, but I had to admit that the sight was all the more breathtaking now, when I was seeing it myself, with my own eyes, my own body. It had been worth it I decided, worth everything. I had condemned my own race to death by my actions, but right now I felt no remorse what so ever. Then again I was no yeerk anymore either, I was an andalite, and suddenly I felt more at home than I had ever done. I had found my place in life, and it was a grand one. Four brilliant eyes, strong fast legs, a powerful tail, it was all I could have asked for and more.

* * *

The first two years of my life were relatively uneventful. My parents named me Esleria, ironically close to my original name, and slowly but steadily I started to adapt to my new life and status. Andalite society was a complicate thing, this I had soon discovered, and I was grateful that the ellimist had given me the shape of a foal. This way I could adapt and learn without acting out of place. I will admit that I found myself slightly disappointed over my female self, while I had always considered myself more of a masculine type. While yeerks don't have a gender this transition had been somewhat difficult for me. Especially when I discovered that as a female I was considered inferior, I had gotten very frustrated. Andalite society favored the males, while they where the strongest. Being among the weaker part of the population was a new experience for me, but one I was willing to endure for Alloran's sake. Of course I was not stupid; I knew that if I wanted him I would have to take the form of a female. He would after all never marry another male.

Then again would say that I was content, happy even, with my new life. My parents where of high standing, which is very important in andalite society. My father was second in command over the star fleet, and thus our family owned a beautiful piece of land and a luxurious scoop. On my part this was a security. My status meant that I indeed had power, although not as much as I would like, and furthermore that my place in society was secured. Other foals treated me respectfully, and unlike others I was never picked on. To my surprise I had discovered that the yeerk hierarchy was nothing compared to the fight for dominance between andalite foals. Of course we did not kill each other, but even the smallest weakness was spotted immediately, and said foal would be harassed beyond recognition. There was also drawn clear lines between the various families. I would fore example play with Uliane, because her family was of equal standing with mine, but not with Herlin while her family was only a common one. Then again I will admit that I found my time as a foal slightly tiresome, much due to the lack of challenges I received.

As a yeerk I had been well educated, and although andalites where more advanced than yeerks I was years in front of my fellow foals. Of course I was by far more mature and experienced, no surprises there, and I possessed more knowledge regarding both match science and biology. Not that this was our normal subject of conversation, but I found myself curious, longing for more knowledge. So, whenever my parents had the time I would bug them with all kinds of questions, desperately trying to hide my true intelligence. This resulted in them believing I was some kind of genius, and I was happy, having gotten a private tutor from the university. But despite all this I was not really concentrated, my thoughts would always be drawn elsewhere, wondering when I would see him, my Alloran. The creature I had sacrificed everything for. And finally the day came. After two and a half years I stood face to face with him again, a younger version of course, but there was no doubt in my mind that it was him.

My family was attending a sort of honor party, held for the most influential people within the military, the science community and of course the andalites my father hated more than anyone else, politicians. I had gotten a younger brother the year before, and despite my annoyance over his at times idiotic behavior I was somewhat relieved that then I would not be the only foal there. Not for the first time I wondered if it had been better had the ellimist given me a grown body. At least then I would not have to run around, pretending to be someone I was not. On the other hand I knew deep down that I would not have it any other way. I had gotten a new chance at life, and I wanted to experience it all, even the boring and unpleasant moments. We arrived sometime in the early evening, and was immediately greeted the by the host, a somewhat suspicious looking male, a politician, of course. My father watched him warily, greeted him as was appropriate, but did not exactly act overly friendly. My mother followed him, while I, along with my brother, was placed in the children's section.

By no means a very interesting place, although little Zeran found it very entertaining. There was a quite advanced gaming consol there, among other things, so naturally he was having the time of his life. Our father was somewhat old school, and meant that being outside playing was much healthier than staying inside with the computer the entire day. In my opinion he did have a point, but of course Zeran did not see this. I casually strolled around, examining the different toys and games, looking for something interesting to do, while at the same time keeping a stalk trained at Zeran, should he suddenly decide to disappear. When I first was born as an andalite I had never even imagined that I would develop feelings for my family, not real feelings anyway. To my surprise I had, and while I had grown very close to my parents, Zeran had also become increasingly important to me. His somewhat reckless nature made me even more possessive, and I would always watch his back, prepared to defend or help him should this be necessary. Of course he could be extremely annoying at times, unbearable even, but I still loved him, and I knew that I always would.

At this point my attention was abruptly drawn elsewhere, when an enraged thought speak cry startled me to the point of panic. I spun around, suddenly realizing that two other foals had entered the children's section. Shock surged through me seconds later as I recognized the deep cobalt blue fur that was so vivid in my memory, so unique, and yet this paled compared to seeing it now. I recognized him immediately, and my face contorted in a smile, all kinds of complicated emotions flowing through my mind. Alloran as a foal, I had never imagined having the chance at seeing him as a youngling, and now that I did I had to admit that he indeed was adorable. Come to think of it he was not exactly a foal, and neither was I. As two year olds we still had the long, gangly legs and a light build, but we where more grown than for example my little brother. "Stop it Arbat", Alloran repeated, and I realized that he was the one that had been angry. Arbat, the annoying older brother that I recognized from Alloran's memories, was standing opposite Alloran, clearly smug about something.

I watched with excitement as Alloran shifted, before suddenly and unpredictably lashing out. Despite the fact that Arbat was older than Alloran he was shorter and had less muscle, and thus he was thrown to the ground, shrieking. Alloran pawed the ground condescendingly, watching his brother scurry to his hooves, flushing with embarrassment. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds, before Arbat stalked away, heading for a computer console. Alloran suddenly seemed to become aware of my presence and turned around, facing me. His brilliant green eyes locked with my pale blue ones, and for a moment I was completely lost. They where just as I remembered them, rich and intense, sparkling with emotion. "Hi", he said, gazing curiously at me. "I am Alloran Semitur Corass". It took me a moment to realize that he had introduced himself, and I tore my eyes away, trying to calm my pounding hearts. "Esleria", I shakily replied. "I am Esleria Thaen Gruan". He smiled widely at this, making my hearts flutter. "Nice to meet you Esleria", he said, eyes glittering more brilliantly than I could remember.


	2. Cradle of love

**Authors note: Yup, I know, there really is a long time since I update this story, but rest assured I have not forgotten it. **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

Brave new world

* * *

**Chapter 2: Cradle of love**

**Esplin 9466's POV**

After that first encounter I didn't see him before many years later. Although our families where of more or less equal standing males and females attended different schools, and as I grew older I was expected to keep my distance to any male, especially the ones my age. My parents didn't exactly tell me why, but of course I knew. Andalite society has loads of strange and often unreasonable customs, one of which is that a female is required to be a virgin when she is married. If not, well, then that means that she has been intimate with another male before her husband, which for some irrational reason is considered more or less disastrous. Not that I really cared about this rule, but I did however realize that Alloran might not agree to marrying me unless I was a virgin, which pretty much sealed my decision. Quite honestly I'd prefer having some experience, but I was not about to ruin everything over something like that. No, I'd just have to accept some awkwardness in the beginning I suppose. Then again I couldn't know exactly what would happen in the future. The Ellimist had made that quite clear. It was up to me and my actions, wheatear or not I was to marry Alloran. Which ultimately meant that I'd have to earn his love; it was by no means guaranteed.

That being said I had found ways to relieve my frustration, at least the sexual one. I was doing just that when I met him the second time, rubbing the base of my tail against a Noola tree, enjoying the pleasure this caused. It was an easy way of pleasuring myself; thinking about him, the way he had looked when I infested him, a long time ago, in another universe. His powerful, muscular physique, smoldering green eyes….I tried to imagine him there next to me, touching and rubbing my body. The thought exited me, and just as I was about to reach my peak, I was disturbed. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to…..", a thought speak voice suddenly interrupted, sounding slightly panicked. I abruptly opened all four eyes, staring at the intruder, flushing cobalt when I recognized him. Judging by the look in his eyes he didn't remember me from that gathering all those years ago, but I did. How could I forget him? My Alloran. He looked stunning, his fur shining like the finest silk, having a metallic gleam to it. Muscles where rippling underneath his velvety coat, and his built was that of perfection, tall and athletic, slim but not feminine, powerful and masculine but not bulky. His features where refined, high cheekbones, glimmering almond shaped eyes, beautiful, but still a very masculine beauty.

"Erm….I didn't mean to disturb you", he said, and I suddenly realized what state I was in, quickly hurrying away from the tree, swinging my rear away from him in a feeble attempt at covering up the evidence of my previous activities. "What…what are you doing on our land?" I demanded shakily, unable to come up with a proper response. "Well, technically this is not your land, it's the border between your land and the land belonging to my family", he said, uneasily shuffling his hooves. "We just moved here", he added, and my blush deepened when I caught him eying my hindquarters in a very inappropriate manner. An awkward silence ensued after this, and we merely stared at each other, unsure. "So, do you go to school or anything?" He asked me, trying to strike up a conversation despite our situation. "I study weapons research at the Academy Of Advanced Science", I said, finally feeling more at home. My studies where interesting to say the least, and that was one of the things I liked about andalite society; their search for knowledge, and of course their appreciation of intelligence and effort. "That's very impressive", he supplied, casting another glance at my rear, further down this time.

I pawed the ground in irritation, and he immediately reverted his attention to my face, pretending not to notice my annoyance. "So", I said, eying him with more confidence than before. "What do you do?" He shrugged, but I caught the slightest change in his posture. "I just got promoted to warrior rank", he responded, eyes glinting with a hint of pride. "I compete in tail fighting as well", he added, and I sensed that he was trying to impress me. This realization made me feel, I don't know, happy, confused, a combination of the two? While being a yeerk I had studied andalites and their behavior. Alloran's interest in me was clear. He was young, still not fully grown, only 18, and his hormones where raging. Of course he would be interested when he encountered a female pleasuring herself in the woods; he could probably smell me from miles away, naturally he would have a second motive for acting friendly towards me. Although this upset me somewhat, I chose to push the thought away, forcing a smile in response. "Erm, I am Alloran Semitur Corass by the way", he introduced himself, smiling sheepishly at me. "Esleria Thaen Gruan", I replied, struggling to calm myself.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance Esleria", he quickly said, face contorting in a charming smile. His presence was intoxicating, immense, the mere smell of him, his smile, he was magnificent. And yet it struck me that this was the first time I had seen him smile, really smile. When he had been my host he had never smiled, never laughed, which was understandable. Now he had a sparkle in his eyes that I hadn't seen before, which if possibly made him even more stunning. "So, I guess I'll see you around then?" He inquired, awkwardly pawing the ground when I didn't answer. We stood there in silence for a couple of minutes, before I suddenly realized that I was supposed to answer him. "Yes, I am sure we will", I said, trying to prevent the blush that was slowly emerging on my cheeks. With that he set of, trotting back the same way he had come. I was left staring after him, struggling to keep my composure as I watched the powerful muscles in his back rippling when he moved. He really was exceptionally built, a perfect specimen I reflected. Actually he was very young as well, at least for a warrior. In the andalite military you enroll when you are 17 at the youngest, which meant that he had only been an aristh for about 11 months. Impressive, very so come to think of it. Normally an aristh wouldn't be promoted to warrior rank before had had served at least three years.

I trotted home at a comfortable pace, resisting a sudden and very pressing urge to run into hiding when I spotted four males about a year younger than me outside our scoop. It was Zeran's friends, and needless to say not exactly the individuals I wished to talk to at the moment. Zeran was very intelligent, but he was equally reckless, and his friends were troublemakers as well, which only encouraged him. Of course, his grades were excellent, much due to me tutoring him, and I was certain that he could get far. However that didn't mean that he was very mature, and especially not in the presence of his friends. With a sight I slowed down to an energetic walk, inwardly cursing when all four of them turned around to stare at me. I had a sneaking suspicion that they only did this to make me uncomfortable, but unlike other females I didn't care either way. I had spent a lifetime as a yeerk Visser, some naughty glances here and there meant nothing. Unless it was Alloran; I'd admit that there was a vast difference there.

That being said it both amused and shocked me that a species such as the andalites, with all their instincts and irrational customs, had become so advanced. Naturally I had always admired the andalite mind, and it's blinding analytical intelligence, but still. Al those instincts, that males in particular had to struggle with, how they managed to overcome them was beyond me. Perhaps that was the reason for the Ellimist giving me a female body I reflected with some humor, waving my stalks in greeting when I reached the mob of males. I could see my mother's silhouette about 40 meters away, as she was tending to some flowery bushes, and my brother exited our scoop just as I ducked inside. "Have you done your homework?" I asked him, already knowing what the answer would be. "Of course not", he snapped, superiority radiating from. Naturally I knew that he had, but being young and relatively childish he would never admit to that in front of his friends. That was another thing I found rather strange with andalite society. The coolest female in my class had always been the most stupid one, and although Zeran was very intelligent and usually did his homework he worked hard to portray the opposite.

I shook my head in confusion, absentmindedly wandering inside my family's scoop. What can I say; I had after all known for a long time that there were certain aspects of andalite society that I would never understand nor agree with. With a sight I proceeded to look through my notes from last week's classes. I had a test the next morning, and although I was certain that I'd pass without any problems one could never know. The year before I had done just that, been arrogant about the fact that I had my yeerk education, and thus trusted myself too much. Needless to say I had gotten a serious wakeup call after the first test, and after this I had really started taking things seriously. Today however I couldn't seem to focus properly, not after finally meeting him. I tried everything, reading, thinking of something else, I went for a run, but I still couldn't stop thinking about him. He was different now, from what I had experienced. He was neither angry nor despairing, and it struck me that the charming, handsome male I had encountered in the forest was who he really was. In my other life, another time line, before I had infested him, even then that was who he truly was, or used to be at least. By infesting him I had taken all that away, and this knowledge pained me. I had even pushed him to try and kill himself, and despite my efforts this memory resurfaced, as clear and vivid as if it had just happened:

_**Flashback: **_

_I had just left the pool, but instead of Alloran I was now inside the head of a human, whom I had easily suppressed, crushed. It was a weak-minded and dull creature, and the small fight it put up was nothing. "Where is he?" I demanded crassly, glaring daggers at my lieutenant, a tall and powerfully built hork-bajir. He immediately took my meaning, nervously shuffling his feet. "He is in the infirmary Visser, rest assured that he will soon be ready for infestation", he quickly responded. His voice was even, but I picked up on his uneasiness, sensing that he was shaken by whatever it was that had happened. As for me, needless to say I was afraid, worried sick. Naturally I had to hide this from my new host, but the mere thought of Alloran for some reason being in the infirmary was enough to make me worried beyond imagination. Then again, if he would soon be ready for infestation it couldn't be too serious. I made my way in the direction of the medical wing with long strides, my attitude making sure everyone understood who I really was, despite my now pitiful body. _

"_Visser 15", the doctor greeted me when I entered, respectfully bowing his head. I completely ignored the gesture; too sick with worry too really care. "What happened? What is his status?" I demanded, making sure to add a tone of urgency to my voice, all the while hiding my true feelings, suppressing the intense worry that threatened to tear me apart from inside. "Erm, they don't know how it happened, but while you were feeding he somehow managed to cut himself up with the restraints, wrists and neck where severely injured when they went to fetch him for reinfestation", he said, tensing when my face contorted in anger. "How could you let this happen?" I barked, furious that their stupidity had almost killed the one creature I cared about more than anything else. "Well, I am only responsible for his health, so I can't tell. However we were lucky, two more minutes and he would have bled to death. There is no doubt that this was deliberate". I nodded at the doctor, unable to respond. Not that my face or posture gave anything away, but inside my emotions were raging. He had almost died, two more minutes, which was too close, far too close. And then the despair set in, as I realized that he had done this because of me, did he really hate me that much? To the point of choosing death rather than being my host?_

"_Is he awake?" I asked the doctor, my face expressionless. The man nodded, still keeping his distance. Although I no longer had a tail he seemed to be aware of the consequences of upsetting me. "Yes, he is drugged but conscious. You should be able to infest and morph away his injuries in a couple of hours; he just needs some rest before morphing", he quickly replied. I waved him off before he had the time to say anything else, already headed for where he was held. "Leave us then, I wish to be alone", I stated, sending him a meaningful look. "Of course", he responded, grinning. He probably thought I was going to taunt my Alloran, try and make him miserable for his failed attempt at killing himself, as If I would ever be able to do such a thing. I entered the intensive care room he was held in moment later, ordering all personnel to leave, before silently closing the door behind me. He was lying stretched out on his side on a padded table, wrists and neck covered in bandages, and a rug slung over his back. At least they had gotten that part right. I had made sure everyone knew that any damage or bad treatment of him would make heads roll. He was my priced possession after all, so no one suspected anything. _

_I saw his ears shiver slightly when I entered, before he opened his main eyes, staring emptily at me. "Alloran", I whispered softly, my voice unsteady, filled with all sort of complicated emotions. I pulled out a chair, sitting down beside the table. With tears in my eyes I brushed my palms gently against his cheeks, feeling the silky smooth fur with wonder. That seemed to bring some spark into him, and although he was drugged he made a failed attempt at pulling away. "Don't touch me you scum!" He sneered, although I could hear that he was tired, his voice strained. Despite his anger I didn't listen to him, but continued to tenderly stroke his face and chest, wanting to comfort him. In the end he gave in with reserved acceptance, gaze trained at the floor. "You should have spent two more minutes in the pool", he said bitterly, staring at me with a hatred I had never before experienced. _

_**End Flashback: **_

I shouldn't be thinking about it I reprimanded myself. Yes, I had made mistakes, done terrible things to him, but still, this was my last chance, and I wouldn't repeat those mistakes. No, I was an andalite now, someone he could love and understand. And somewhere in the future he would belong to me again, but this time it would be in the right way, it would be because of love, not because he was forced….


	3. Hole in the wall

**Authors note: Here we go again, chapter 3:) Enjoy!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

(): Hi, thank you so much for the review! Great to get some feedback:DDD I am afraid my problem with this story is that there has not been very much interest in it. For me it is important that people read what I write, and that they give a feedback, tell me what they like, what they don't like, comes with suggestions and so on. Due to this this story has been placed on the low priority list, so I can't say for sure how much I will write and how often I will update. Anyway, thank you so much for the review and enjoy this new chapter!:DDDDDD

**

* * *

**

Brave new world

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hole in the wall**

**Alloran's POV**

"So, what's she like? Esleria?" Feyorn asked me, smirking. I sent him an annoyed glance, lashing out. We sparred for a couple of minutes, tail to tail, while Merllan and Carash egged us on. "Yaolin, I wish I was the one who encountered a masturbating female in the woods!" Carash chimed in, a dreamy expression having settled on his features. "Shut up", I snapped, already regretting telling them. Unsurprisingly they had been going on and on about it for the past week, and I felt sort of bad. What if I met her again? She was pretty, slim and curvy with a chiseled face and stunning grey eyes. I wouldn't mind courting her, not at all. That being said I had probably ruled out that possibility by telling my buddies, not exactly a gentleman on his best behavior I reflected sourly. "Why don't we go and visit her?" Feyorn suggested, sounding all too enthusiastic. Visit her, with them? Somehow the idea didn't seem very appealing. "I don't think that is a good idea", I said, finally sliding underneath his guard, finding an opening and thus slamming him to the ground with one well aimed blow. I was the regional tailfighting champ after all, Feyorn was nothing.

Merllan exchanged a meaningful look with Carash while Feyorn scurried to his hooves, and suddenly I had three sets of sly stalks trained at me. Blast them! Why in yaolin had I told them in the first place? I should have just kept silent about it, then perhaps I could have kept her for myself. Of course, I had always been good with females, and I had plenty of experience, but this Esleria, she was smart, intellectual, so different from what I was used to. Surely mating with her would be different? Besides her family was of equal standing with mine, which meant that I could actually invite her to my family scoop without getting nasty glances from my parents, or Arbat for that matter. Come to think of it he probably knew her. She did after all study weapons research at the academy of advanced science, and although he was doing his major in chemistry he might have seen her around. I shook my head in annoyance, pawing the ground when Feyorn grinned knowingly at me. "You know Alloran, if you wanna stay here while we go and visit her…" I glared, knowing that I didn't really have a choice, there was no way I was going to leave her alone with them. "Fine, I'll come", said, rolling my eyes at him. "Just don't embarrass me". I thought it over for a moment, before all four of us laughed loudly. In your dreams Alloran, in your dreams I told myself, this time I had really done it.

"How is going with that other female? Myrlin?" I asked Feyorn, feigning innocence when he bristled in irritation. This produced a new round of laughter, at Feyorn's expense, and I immediately felt a lot better. Myrlin was what I suppose you could call a whore. She had mated with more or less every male I knew of, my brothers in arms included. At the academy she was renowned for having seduced Lirem himself, and although I doubted this was true she did brag about it. Feyorn used to have a crush on her when we were in school, and I, Carash and Merllan had vowed not to ever allow him to forget. It was too priceless for that.

We trotted side by side in the direction of the border between the land belonging to my family and that which belonged to Illewia, joking and playing around like we always did. Like me Feyorn was a warrior and we were both stationed aboard the Tail Swipe, having been shorms since forever. Of course, there was no war going on, which was why they had granted us leave. A couple of years ago a planet being inhabited by a parasitic race who called themselves yeerks had been blown to pieces by prince Seerow, but apart from this there hadn't been much use for the military. Of course, these yeerks had no technology and they were pitiful creatures, but they could have become a threat which was why I admired Seerow for having made that decision.

Anyway, apart from slowly working my way up the ladder in the Starfleet I was a professional tail fighter, and was due to compete in the world championship the next summer. Perhaps I should have told Esleria that, to impress her? No, that would just be lame. If she asked, then I could tell her. Although I hadn't met him I knew that her father, captain prince Karrach, was second in command over the star fleet. The thought made me flinch; as it was I doubted our quest to meet Esleria would end in a good way, and getting off on the wrong foot with captain prince Karrach was definitely not the way to go if you wanted a career in the military. With a reserved sigh I trotted faster, hoping to leave the others behind. Of course it didn't work, and Feyorn snickered knowingly, giving me a friendly backslap. "Sorry Alloran, but you've got to share with your mates here", he said. And despite myself I smiled ever so slightly. He was joking of course…or was he? I sent him a suspicious look, just as we reached the border. "Good luck", he laughed, and after a couple of other encouragements they galloped off. I should have known, it was just some stupid plot to get me to try and court her.

On the other hand, now that I was here, why not? It couldn't hurt to try now could it? Nope, it definitely couldn't I decided, attentively making my way into unexplored territory. Predictably enough they owned a beautiful piece of land, and I was impressed by the grass sculpting. Someone had clearly put a lot of effort into shaping and planting all sorts of trees and flavors of grass. Their scoop was located in between a small forest of Noola threes and a crystal blue lake, and I slowed to an energetic walk, feeling slightly nervous. The smell of dominant male was everywhere, and as the wind changed the smell got stronger. Captain Prince Karrach was home, and this realization made me somewhat uneasy. What if he told me to leave? Got angry or something? I was about to do just that, leave, when he suddenly exited the scoop, intently scrutinizing me at a distance.

I stopped, as was appropriate, waiting while approached me. The warm afternoon sun made his tail blade glitter slightly, and I instantly took a couple of steps back. He walked over at a slow pace, seemingly aware of what effect this had on my nerves. Being bigger than me, fully grown and built from years of military service he was a very imposing andalite, with a light blue coat and intelligent, steel like eyes. As much as I hated admitting it to myself I found him incredibly intimidating, and shuffled my hooves somewhat nervously. He stopped about five meters away from me, his steel grey orbs clashing with mine.

"I am warrior Alloran Semitur Corass", I introduced myself, making sure to keep my tail down in a gesture of submission. Just a couple of months earlier Arbat had gotten his ass kicked when he arrogantly challenged the war prince father of a female he was courting, and I was not about to repeat that mistake. "My family just moved here", I added, fidgeting."You are Jeram's son", he stated, as most high ranking captain princes seeing no reason whatsoever to properly introduce himself, or follow proper decorum for that matter. He gave me the once over, eyes narrowing. "You look nothing like him", he then said, a note of approval evident in his tone. Wisely enough I chose to ignore that last comment, awkwardly pawing the ground with my front leg. "I request permission to see your daughter captain prince", I said, hoping I appeared trustable. Then again he did seem relatively friendly. "Do you intend to court her?" He inquired, a dangerous edge to his voice which I recognized. "With your permission yes", I quickly answered. He tilted his head to the side, eying me with three of four eyes, his tail twitching. "If you touch her inappropriately you will not live to see another sunrise", came the stern reply. He left it at that, and I waved my stalks in response, bowing my head slightly. "Of course sir". He seemed rather pleased with my response, relaxing his stance, a gesture of piece. I had been accepted, and I raised my tail again, accompanying him back to the scoop. "Esleria! You have a visitor", he called, before wandering around to the other side of the scoop.

She came outside moments later, abruptly stopping when she caught sight of me. "A…Alloran", she said hesitantly, seemingly unsure on how to react on my presence. I felt sort of bad, and our first meeting came to mind again, for what had to be the thousandth time. Needles to say she had been the center of my sexual fantasies ever since, and I just couldn't stop replaying the memory in my mind, over and over again. The strong, appealing smell, her face contorted in passion, the sensual movements of her hindquarters as she rubbed the base of her tail against that tree. I felt certain that I would never forget, more than certain.

"Hi", I said, smiling at her, forcing myself to think of something other than her body. "I hope I did not disturb your studies". She returned the smile, her stunning silvery eyes boring into mine. "Of course not, I am glad you came by", she said, casually waving her stalks at me. She looked, if possibly, even better than when I first laid eyes on her. Curvy but slim, relatively tall for a female, but still feminine, and of course her intelligence. In my opinion spunk and intelligence in a female was sexy, and she most definitely had that. Instead of the silly giggling and girly gestures she moved with a grace and a sort of natural confidence which turned me on. Even when I stared at her hindquarters in the forest she just brushed it off, didn't even raise an eyebrow. She had impressed me.

"Your land is excellently sculpted", I commented, gesturing at a couple of flowery plants nearby. A lame way to start a conversation, sure, but I suppose it could have been worse. Either way she just waved it off, once again giving me one of those beautiful smiles. "My mother is a grass sculptor. She has taken it upon herself to make our home a prime example of her success". I laughed, and she smiled again, coiling her tail loosely over her lower back in a display of relaxation. Quite honestly I wanted nothing more than to just jump on her then and there, like males used to do in the old times. Naturally I would never do such a thing, but that did not mean that the idea was not arousing. However I quickly pushed the thought away, subconsciously looking around, almost expecting captain prince Karrach to burst out from behind the bushes.

She seemed to have come to the same conclusion, and sent me a sidelong glance. "I hope my father was not unreasonably…..unfriendly", she said. "He is very overprotective". I smiled again, tensing slightly at the reminder. "No, no. Captain prince Karrach is great, a…an excellent military leader", I responded, forcing a smile. "Good", she merely said, still smiling. "So, do you have any special plans for today?" I asked her, silently hoping that she didn't. I would love to spend some time with her, one on one. "No, not really. I have a test tomorrow, but I am pretty much done with the preparations", came the serious reply, accompanied by yet another smile. She really looked stunning when in a good mood. I briefly wondered what she would look like when she was angry, but quickly dismissed the thought.

"Well", I said, sifting slightly. "If you like we could do something, go for a run perhaps", I suggested, already looking forward to spending the day with a pretty female. No, I most definitely wouldn't mind courting her. "Yes, that had been very pleasant", she responded, her voice slightly formal but still very friendly. "If you like I can show you the rest of our land", she offered, her smile becoming more apparent. Of course that was an offer I could not possibly say no to.


	4. Summer running

**Authors note: Well, here we go again, another chapter. I am afraid there won't be too much interaction between Alloran and Esplin/Esleria in this one, but it should be interesting. Enjoy!:)**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

(): Hi, thanks a lot for your encouraging words, I really apriciate it. As of now I will consider updating more frequently seeing as more people have started reviewing and reading :DDD

Anon: Thank you so much for the review! Great that you like the story thus far, and I hope the future chapters will be just a good:) Regarding Dak and Aldrea I will see what I can do. Such a plot change does open up a number of interesting possibilities, so I will most definetely consider it! Thanks again:DDD!

Jordan S: Thanks a lot for the review! Exellent that you like the story, and I'll see if I will be able to update more frequently now that the interest in this story has gotten better:D:D

Dest: Thank you for the encouragement:D Here we go, another update. Hopefully the next one will be right around the corner:D:D!

**

* * *

**

**Brave new world**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Summer running**

**Esplin 9466's POV**

I watched him leave with obvious regret, admiring the sleek curves of his muscular frame, and the gleam of his fur. It had been a great day, one of the best I had ever experienced. We had grassed together, and then he had taken me to a local deral, the andalite equivalent of a mall. With a sight I shook my head, trying to ignore the longing his presence always seemed to awake in me. He stopped on top of a small hill about a hundred meters away, and waved me one last goodbye, before disappearing among the trees.

"Did he touch you inappropriately?" The question took me completely by surprise, and I spun around, staring right into the chest of my father. How he had gotten there without me noticing I had no idea, and I reminded myself to make proper use of my stalks from now on. "Did he?" He pressed, and I was forced to tilt my head up in order to meet the glare of his main eyes. "Of course not, Alloran is an honorable male", I said, sending him a somewhat distasteful glance. He merely regarded me with a skeptical stare, before he abruptly started pacing, tail twitching. "No males are honorable at that age", he grumbled, only pausing briefly to send me a suspicious look. "Karrach!" My mother exclaimed, peeking out from behind a flowery plant. Her gardening equipment was nearby, but I could not help but notice that she had been working on the same plant ever since me and Alloran returned from the deral. Wisely enough I chose to ignore this, deciding that my father's more….direct….way of handling things did pose a more noticeable threat. Hell! Never in my wildest dreams had I thought that I would be standing here, as an andalite, being lectured by my own….father.

Esplin the yeerk was fascinated, but that part of me was smaller, less important than what it used to be. I was an andalite now, and although I would always carry my yeerk self with me, what mattered was what the elemist had given me, a life as an andalite. It was unbelievable how lucky I was to have gotten this last chance at a better and happier life, and with a sight I briefly closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of the soft summer wind caressing my face. "I think Alloran is a very handsome young male", my mother declared moments later, smiling at me when I opened my main eyes to look at her. "Don't encourage her!" My father snapped, pawing the ground in annoyance. "Males of that age are not trustable, especially not regarding such matters!" My mother's eyes narrowed, and she smiled innocently at him. "What matters?" She asked sweetly, her smile widening. I watched, somewhat fascinated, as his expression went from that of annoyance to surprise, and then settled on uncomfortable irritation. He stared from her to me and back again, his fur bristling. "He is not to trust, and that is final!" He barked, using his best second in command over the Starfleet voice.

There was a tense silence, in which my mother glanced snidely in my direction, waving her stalks with humor. "I think he is very sweet Esleria", she said, ignoring my father's somewhat offended expression. I smiled in response, once again lingering on the memory of his blazing green eyes. "I think he is….nice", I said, and she smiled again, clearly happy on my behalf. Throughout the last year my mother had been increasingly frustrated over my lack of interest in males. Why would I not curt any of the warriors working underneath my father? Why did I so brutally dismiss every potential suitor? Why did I never gossip about handsome war princes with other females? Well, what can I say. I was waiting for someone special, but of course I couldn't tell her that. In a way it made me sort of sad, the fact that I could never tell them about my other life. Despite what I had initially though when being born as an andalite, I had come to love my parents and brother almost as much as Alloran. They meant the world to me, but still, they didn't know who I really was. What I had been, in another life another time, in another universe.

"What is it that you have against him anyway Karrach?" My mother asked, interrupting my broodings. My father sent her yet another offended look, twitching his tail more violently. The both of us stared expectantly at him, and he crossed his arms, coiling his tail loosely over his lower back, his tail blade taking on a silvery glow. "His father is Jeram Alhen Carrass", he replied, as if that said it all. "Ah…that is why he is so handsome", my mother said, ignoring the outrageous look now plastered on my father's face. "I don't really see the problem here", she continued, defiantly crossing her arms. "The son of Jeram Alhen Carrass would undoubtedly be a suitable match for Esleria, our families are of equal standing. Besides I will not have our daughter marrying underneath her status". I blinked my eyes rapidly, not for the first time fascinated and annoyed over andalite society and its strange customs. "That is not the point", my father stoically declared, once again resuming his pacing. "Then what is the point?" I asked him, a puzzled look having settled on my countenance. "He is a politician", he responded, staring at the both of us as if we were stupid. "Politicians are not to be trusted, they are…dishonest and power-hungry and…" The list went on and on.

I left the two of them arguing by the scoop, slowly making my way down to the lake. They would probably mate afterwards; they always did that after arguing. Of course, they probably thought I didn't know, but naturally I had accidentally stumbled over them more than one time. My yeerk self did not care about terms like taboo and modesty, and as a foal I had actually observed them on a couple of occasions. They had caught me looking once, and after explaining that privacy was an important part of society they had left me to my own devices. Not that I minded, I had seen what I needed to see, and after deciding that I looked forward to sharing this intimacy with Alloran, I dismissed it. With a wave of my stalks I continued wandering along the shore, until I had walked around the whole lake. When I finally arrived at the scoop a couple of hours later Zeran had returned from school, and was busy trying to convince my father to let him use the combat simulator on the computer. My father, firmly holding onto his belief that children and young adults spent too much time immobile, in front of a computer, refused.

"You are so stupid!" My younger brother exploded, and the likeness between the two of them struck me as insanely amusing when he took on the same pose my father had done only hours earlier, arms crossed, tail raised and chin held high, his pale blue fur bristling. I smirked slightly, trotting the last few meters to the entrance. Zeran barely had the time to greet me in his anger, and despite himself, my father sent him an amused smile. "You know young one, that a female won't even look twice at you if you allow your physique to rot in front of a computer. Isn't that right Esleria?" He asked, staring expectantly at me. I raised an eyebrow at him, sending Zeran a sympathetic look. "I think Zeran is very handsome", I said, inwardly laughing when he visibly straightened at the praise. My father waved his stalks at me, and I quickly ducked inside my private part of the scoop, immediately connecting with the computer interface. I still had a test the next morning, and with a sight I started a quick rerun of the material, making sure to memorize the last few formulas. It was tedious work, albeit interesting.

My father stepped by an hour or so later, dragging me outside as soon as he felt certain I was ready for the test. We strolled casually side by side, through one of the wide fields with long, deep red grass, stopping on top of a small hill to watch the setting sun. Being the one he is my father did not spend much time fooling around, but went straight to the point. "I have discussed this with your mother", he began, stoically gazing up at the sky. "And I have decided that it is about time we had this…..talk". I did not respond, deciding that this particular conversation was something better viewed from a yeerk perspective. "You like this…. Alloran, no?" He inquired, not bothering to wait for my answer. "And I will agree that he seems….decent, however it is important that you do not confuse decent with trustable. He undoubtedly has hidden motives". With a sight I turned to look at him, deciding to play the sympathy card. "Do you not believe that anyone will ever love me for who I am, and not what I look like?" I asked him, shuffling my feet and looking slightly hurt.

He softened immediately, tenderly touching my shoulder in a guest of love and comfort. "That is not what I said Esleria. But it is important that you understand to what lengths a young male is willing to go, if he thinks he can have your….virginity". I awkwardly pawed the ground in response, staring at him. "You know that Zeran is mating with one of the females in his class?" I asked him, deep down already suspecting that he knew. Of course he did. Nothing, literally nothing, escaped my father's unusually sharp eyes. "Zeran is a male, it is natural, and as long as he does not make her pregnant I see nothing wrong in it", he calmly stated, looking intently at me. "You do realize the paradox in what you just said, don't you?" I asked, crossing my arms in an unsuccessful attempt at appearing big and frightening. He smiled at me, a glint of pride evident in his steel grey orbs. "You have always been very intelligent Esleria, and I admire that. I believe you have the potential to accomplish great things, but, you are also my daughter, and that is a responsibility I take very seriously. I don't want you to experience what young males, myself included, occasionally subject naive females too".

I wasn't sure what was the most surprising; the fact that he had actually implied that I was naïve, or him admitting to being something else than second in command of the military fleet and a perfect war prince. "I am not naïve….I am not, who you think I am", I hesitantly said, once again surprised when he smiled softly at me. "Of course you are not. You are so very young; you have your whole life in front of you Esleria. You still don't know what you will do with that life, who you will be in the future, or who you are in the present. No one does. You may not be as naïve as the majority of females your age, but it is still only natural to have a blind spot for your chosen mate". My chosen mate, I wondered how he knew. He smiled again, gently squeezing my shoulder. "I saw the way looked at him. If it is him you want then I will not stand in your way, under one condition", he said, his eyes never leaving my face. "What!" I demanded, waves of happiness flowing through me. "I want you to court him, get to know him, and before you marry you have to be sure, absolutely sure, that he is the right one. I want you to be happy in your marriage, and you don't know if you will be until you get to know him. And of course, no mating".

I waved my stalks in response, smiling brightly. "Fair enough, I think I can accept that", I said, feeling rather pleased with the situation. His smile widened, and I caught the amused glint in his eyes. "Good, very good", he said, three of four eyes trained on my face. "Actually your Alloran just sent me a transmission, asking my permission to bring you to a social gathering at his scoop", he left it at that, staring expectantly at me. When I did not respond he straightened up, once again crossing his arms. "I told him that I do not like sons of politicians, but that I would allow you to come if he promised to behave"...


	5. Man for all seasons

**Authors note: Long time no see I know! Due to lack of interest I have not updated any further before now, but if I get enough reviews I'll try to upfate more frequently! Anyway, this chapter is not very action filled, but more will happen in the next:) Hope you like it! **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**(): Thank you so much for the review! Great that you like the story so far, and rest assured, no offence taken! I am just delighted that you like the story:) Diffrent people preffer diffrent things:) Thanks again!**

**Jordan S: Thanks a lot for the review!:D I do take requests, so I'll see what I can do! I have planned for a couple of things to happen in the next chapter which should be interesting and if there is space I will try and get something in;) Thanks again!**

**RecitingNonsense: Thank you so much for the reviev! Great that you like my stuff, that is always good to hear! And I'll see what I can do, now that two people have the same request I suppose I don't have a choice;) Anyway, thanks a lot!:D**

* * *

**Brave new world**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Man for all seasons **

**Alloran's POV: **

"You are bringing another female over?" My mother inquired, eying me with a combination of annoyance and reserved acceptance. I didn't respond at first, too busy replaying my encounter with Esleria in my mind. Today had been great, sure, but I still couldn't forget what had happened in the forest. I wondered if it was something she did very often, or if it was just this one time. Quite frankly I knew little about how females pleasured themselves. In our society female sexuality is taboo, and as far as most males are concerned it does not even exist. Despite this I was quite curious, especially after encountering Esleria in the woods.

"Alloran?" My mother repeated, sounding annoyed. "I asked you a question". I snapped out of my trance, twitching my tail and stretching slightly. "Oh", I responded offhandedly, and she waved her stalks at me. "Are you bringing another one of those lowlifes over? You really should find someone of equal standing to…" I waved her off and grinned brightly. "She is the daughter of captain prince Karrach", I then informed her, discretely rolling my eyes at her. She was pleased; I could easily tell from the way her eyes contorted into a smile, and from how she lifted her tail slightly. Over the years I had brought several females home with me, and naturally the fact that I intended nothing more than to mate with them infuriated my mother. She was concerned my antics would encourage suitable prospects to go elsewhere. This time however, she was pleased. Overly so actually.

My father, being a high ranking politician, was hosting a social gathering for our family in the evening. Normally he would do so every summer, in order to keep in touch with those who lived far away. My older sister for example, who had gotten married two years earlier, lived on the other side of the homeworld, and while she had just given birth to her second foal she seldom had the time to visit. Either way this seemed like an excellent opportunity to present Esleria to my parents, and I felt certain that they would be pleased. She came from a family of high standing, she was intelligent, beautiful: everything they wanted for me. More so, at the moment she was everything I wanted. "I am proud of you Alloran", my mother continued, eyes gleaming. "The daughter of Captain Prince Karrach! Your father will be pleased". I ignored her last comment, not for the first time annoyed over their antics.

Social standing was important to them; important to andalite society in general. Naturally they didn't like the fact that most of the females I socialized with were what was referred to as lowlifes; which meant that came from families of common standing, or worse, that they were poor. Then again I mated with them, which suggested that I wasn't at all serious about courting them. This fact had relieved my mother somewhat, however that did not mean that she approved of my behavior. "You will scare the proper females away!" She always said to me, while my father laughed in the background. He didn't take it quite as seriously; but seemed pleased that I was exploring my own sexuality. Possibly because Arbat had never even looked at a female, which I knew he found slightly disturbing. It had come to a point in which he worried that Arbat was a homosexual.

Not that I was particularly worried, should he be. Naturally this would be a disaster for my parents, and for Arbat's sake I really hoped he was not. A couple of weeks earlier my father had arranged for him to court a female, and unsurprisingly the whole thing had been a disaster, which had increased my parent's suspicion. Not that such things were entirely uncommon: especially in the military were one didn't have the opportunity to enjoy a female very often, males sometimes helped each other out. Then again this was something vastly different; and should Arbat for example never be married there would be outrage. Either way I was allowed to continue my very satisfying lifestyle much because of him, so naturally I didn't object. That being said we had never really talked about it, perhaps he was just shy.

My father came home later that day, and while my mother was busy preparing for the festivities he decided to have a talk with me. I wasn't particularly bothered. When he caught me with a female a couple of years earlier he had proceeded to have the sex-talk with me, and surely nothing could be worse than that. He was waiting for me inside the part of our scoop that qualified as an office, busy communicating with the computer interface. People say that I look a lot like him. We have the same athletic built and the same metallic looking coat. I knew with certainty that I was his favorite as well. Arbat had always been somewhat of a nerd, and he cared little for tailfighting and other things which is considered honorable. In school he was always bullied, and the only thing he ever talked about was chemistry. This alone was more than enough to put a barrier between him and my father.

He wasn't much to look at either. While I had inherited my father's ragged good looks and spent quite some time practicing my tail fighting he was more of a scrawny looking guy, almost feminine in built and lacking muscle from spending too much time in a lab. Nothing wrong with that of course, he just wasn't what my parents had hoped he would become. Me being more or less the complete opposite didn't help, and for obvious reasons he didn't really get along with anyone, apart from my older sister. Then again she was your typical shy and kind hearted female, so I didn't find that very surprising. We just weren't on the same wavelength I reflected, looking up as my father proceeded to shut down the computer. He looked pleased, and I think it was safe to conclude that my mother had told him about Esleria.

"So, you have finally decided to settle down", he stated, eying me with three of four eyes. I fidgeted slightly, not liking the direction this was going. He wasn't serious was he? Sure, Esleria was attractive and all, but that didn't mean that I was ready for marriage. He sent me an amused glance, ignoring my sudden change of heart. "Is she pretty?" He asked, crossing his arms and smiling ever so slightly at me. Almost instantly our encounter in the forest resurfaced, and I waved my stalks at him. "Very". He motioned for me to follow him outside, and we trotted side by side over an open field, grassing as we went. "The daughter of Captain Prince Karrach", he mumbled for himself, genuinely proud it seemed. "This is good Alloran, very good. That would be an excellent alliance", he said, gently slapping me with is tail when I glared sourly at him. "I never said I wanted to marry her", I informed him, bucking when he gave me another light slap. "That is beside the point Alloran", came the annoyingly calm response.

I hated it when he did that; said provoking things and then acted as if we were merely discussing the wheatear. "If she is pretty I don't really see the problem", he continued, seemingly deep in thought. I twitched my tail without answering, resisting a sudden urge to lash out at him. Of course I didn't, but still, it was tempting. "Hm….either way you can't treat her like you do the other females", he said, taking on a strict tone. "No mating this time Alloran", he warned me, a serious look in his eyes. "If you do I will get Captain Prince Karrach after me, and add to that the fact that you can't marry her. Nor any other suitable female for that matter, they would never be allowed to court you". I rolled my eyes at him, breaking into a canter. "I understand", I grudgingly admitted, for what had to be the thousandth time trying to forget what had happened in the forest. Sometimes I wished I was just a lowlife; no reputation to maintain, no obligations, just a carefree and happy existence. Well, it was probably more complicated than that, but still…

We finished our little run about 20 minutes later, and after a quick bath and brush I went to check on my reflection. It was about time I went to collect Esleria, and needless to say I wanted to look my best. My mother hastily approached me just before I left, quickly straightening out some of the fur on my back. Then she smiled, looking genuinely proud, almost as proud as my last tailfighting competition; when I had won and thus qualified for the world championship. "You look very handsome", she said approvingly, and then I was waved off, galloping in the direction of Captain Prince Karrach's land. I stopped once more before approaching their scoop, checking my reflection one last time in a nearby stream. Better to be safe than sorry. When I arrived her parents and brother were standing outside the scoop, but Esleria was nowhere to be seen, and I slowed to a walk, respectfully lowering my tail. "Alloran", Karrach greeted me pleasantly, gesturing for me to come closer. "Captain prince", I responded, wondering why he was suddenly so friendly.

Esleria's younger brother stared at me with badly hidden awe, and Karrach sent him a reprimanding look. "Zeran! If you ask nicely perhaps Alloran here will show you some of his tail fighting moves", he said, eying me with an emotion I couldn't quite place. The young one literally jumped up and down in excitement, almost stumbling in his own tail. "It would be my pleasure", I responded, waving my stalks at his wife in greeting. "Good", he said, seemingly pleased. "Esleria is not quite ready but she will be here shortly". Relief flowed through me at this; and me and Zeran moved a couple of yards away proceeding with his lesson. Apparently he had seen me live earlier that year, and was thus very enthusiastic about getting some pointers. We sparred for about 15 minutes, and I showed him a couple of moves which he eagerly tried out. He was quite talented I noticed, which of course made the tutoring all the more effective. I could see Karrach watching us from the corner of my eyes, but I chose to ignore him. He observed me, this much I could tell, but for what reason?

Finally, after what felt like forever Esleria exited the scoop, looking more stunning than I had ever thought possible. Her fur looked thick and silky, and her eyes gleamed. Her hooves and tail looked polished as well, and it took all my willpower not too look at her hindquarters inappropriately. Karrach waved his stalks at me as I bid Zeran goodbye, and I had a distinct feeling that I had passed some kind of test. Either way I soon forgot as me and Esleria left the scoop trotting side by side, our flanks a mere half meter apart. As soon as we were out of sight from the scoop I took my chance and reached for her hand, edging closer. She didn't resist, but smiled at me as I gently stroked her wrist with my thumb. It was very arousing, being so close to her, inhaling her scent, and of course having a very good view of her entire frame.

"I am glad you accepted the invitation", I said, once again looking her over with a combination of admiration and longing. She smiled again, waving her stalks in a gesture of appreciation. "It was very nice of you to invite me", she answered, and to my great surprise I caught her eying my tail and lower back. She merely smirked when I raised an eyebrow at her, and then she laughed, eyes glittering. "What, you look all the time, why shouldn't I be allowed to do it?" She inquired, taking me completely by surprise. Yaolin! I surely hadn't seen that one coming anytime soon! However, being the one I was I quickly got my act together, smiling snidely at her. "Of course, look all you want…..you can touch as well", I said, wondering if perhaps I had crossed the line. This time she actually blushed, but to my surprise a smile tugged at the corner of her eyes. "If that is an invitation I will take you up on it, just not here", she said, and I realized that we were only about 20 yards from my family scoop.

Female sexuality, those who claimed such a thing did not exist were clearly wrong I reflected. Esleria certainly had plenty of it, whatever it was. I had never met a female who was so….not exactly outspoken, just shameless. For her it was just natural to talk about it like that it seemed, she just didn't quite see the world as most females. Not that I minded. This new development had opened up for new possibilities. Naturally she had also captured my interest more than a female would normally do. Quite honestly I hoped she would take me up on that invitation, even if that meant being hunted down by Captain Prince Karrach…


	6. Who made who

**Authors note: After due consideration I have finally written another chapter, so sorry for the wait! I have been busy with my other Story, "Untouchable", which has been a very long and all consuming affair, but`ll try to finnish this before my next project!:) **

**FEEDBACK IS GREATLY APPRICIATED!**

**TallyWolf14: Awesome that you like the story! Well, here we go, another chapter, hope you`ll like it! I know it is been a long time since my last update, but I will complete this! Thanks a lot for reviewing!:D**

**Xoscenechickox: Thank you so much for the review! It means a lot that you think this is one of the better ones, and although I have been debating wheater or not to continue this I think I will. Great that you like Zeran, I figured I needed someone to put "Esleria´s" yeerk part to the test ;) And Arbat is included! Thanks again! :D**

* * *

**Brave new world**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Who made who**

**Esplin 9466´s POV**

Alloran was showing me off, and I felt slightly unsure on how to conduct myself in such a situation. In a way it reminded me a bit about entering the battle bridge aboard the mother ship on my first day as a yeerk Visser, how everyone turned and stared, full of expectation. Then again this was not a matter of life and death, as it had been then. It was merely the same nervousness, the fear of disappointing.

It was a private party, mostly Alloran´s extensive family and a couple of his father´s colleagues from work. I was introduced to a seemingly endless number of cousins and nephews and uncles and aunts. Seeing as the concept of family was still more or less foreign to me I felt completely overwhelmed, struggling to hide this behind a smiling façade.

"So", Alloran asked, casually swirling his stalks in my diarection.

"What do you think?"

I forced a smile, sensing somehow that this was important to him, and thus eager to please.

"They seem very nice", I said diplomatically.

He waved his stalks at me, hesitantly taking my hand in his, stroking it with his thumb. It surprised me how much tis simple touch did to my body. My fur burned underneath his hand, and a slight flush crept up my ears.

"They can somethimes be a bit….", he paused.

"Overwhelming", I supplied, a real smile this time.

He grinned.

"Exactly!"

Alloran´s parents came to greet me shortly afterwards, and after some mindless small talk they left us to fend for ourselves. They had seemed pleasant enough, and I made sure to appear both innocent, feminine and trustworthy, hoping make a good first impression on my future in-laws, as the humans were so fond of saying it. Even if andalite custom was slightly different it was still the same principle I reflected. Strange how so many species seemed to share the belief in this backwards institution called marriage.

We strolled comfortable side by side, around on the other side of the scoop, fingers still intertwined. I felt oddly warm in his presence, and every time we looked at each other something clenched and unclenched deep in my belly. A promise of what could be perhaps. The thought made me smile. Despite Alloran´s offer previously that day, and how tempting said offer was, I couldn´t do it. Not yet. When we were married, I told myself resolutely, al the while inwardly seething with annoyance over the totally unnecessary restrictions which andalites willingly subjected themselves to.

I felt Alloran´s hand carefully touch my cheek, and we both came to a halt, the soft evening lifgr washing over his frame as I watched, mesmerized. Then he gently pressed both palms against my face, the andalite equivalent of a kiss. I froze, staring at him, slowly mimicking his gesture, body shuddering with excitement.

"You are so beautiful", he whispered, green eyes glowing.

I wanted him! Oh he had no idea how much I wanted him in that exact moment. He was stunning, and I leaned inn, inhaled the scent of his fur, my hands coming to rest on his broad shoulders. His breath was slightly uneven, and I could feel his tail stroke mine, curl around my hindquarters and rubbing against the base of my tail. The sensation was divine.

My hold of his shoulders tightened, and I kissed him again, harder this time, encouraging him. We pulled apart momentarily too look at each other, breathless. I was just about to start touching him again when the sound of hooves caught my attention, and we immediately stepped away from each other, Alloran looking around wildly.

"Come on, lets hide!" He suggested, eyes glinting mischievously.

I stared dumfounded at him, wondering were this came from. He just grinned at me, taking my hand and pulling me with him into a small gathering of trees, eyes glittering.

"What if it is your parents?" I asked him, feeling concerned.

It wouldn´t look good if they caught us here, hiding in between trees.

"No no, relax, I think it might be Arbat", he said, rather excitedly I might add.

"He is with some female, I know it! Can´t wait to see who it is!"

I felt a bit bad. Even if Alloran´s brother was a bit…strange, to say the least, it didn´t feel right to spy on him. Still, if Alloran insisted I suppose I couldn´t do much. Either way I had undoubtedly done far worse in my previous life. This was nothing, even if I felt a bit ridiculous, hiding around in the bushes. For some reason andalites in general appeared to be very interested in who mated with who, and although I took no part in this I was most definitely a fascinated observer.

Two andalites came walking, hand in hand, apparently coming from the lake. They were both wet, and I noticed that they were touching tails as they moved, clearly communicating in private thought speak. I recognized Arbat at once, his slight, almost feminine built standing out against the other males big, powerful body. Two males I observed, puzzeled. Well, why not.

"Oh no…Arbat!", Alloran said more to himself than to me, all excitement gone in an instant.

I touch his shoulder in an attempt at offering some comfort, vaguely aware that among families of high standing homosexuality was not tolerated to any great lengths. Alloran was shocked, that I could easily tell. Even if he might have suspected it was something entirely different seeing it first hand I suppose. Silently I thanked the elimist for giving me a female body; at least then I would have to deal with those kinds of complications. It was difficult enough as it was.

"This..this is bad", Alloran told me matter of factly.

"My parents will be furious!"

I just looked at him.

"It is not so serious", I assured him.

"Perhaps it is just a phase".

Alloran just looked at me, slowly waving his stalks in a gesture of deep displeasure. Even I heard how lame my suggestion was, but quite frankly I didn´t even see the problem, not really. My yeerk part believed in taking and enjoying all pleasures life could offer. Initially I had identified myself more with the male sex anyway, and thus I didn´t see why two males could not be together if that was what made them happy. Of course, Alloran´s perspective was somewhat different, but that did not mean that it was wrong.

"Come", I encouraged, taking his hand and dragging him out from underneath the trees and bushes.

"Let´s go and enjoy the party".

He followed dutifully behind me, deep in thought it seemed. Probably brooding. I could recall him doing that extensively as my host as well, and a pang of guilt surged through me. No, that is over, long gone, I reminded myself.

As it was Alloran´s previously good mood had vanished completely, and the evening made a turn for the worse when I suddenly got a second suitor. At first I ignored him. He was slightly bigger than Alloran, probably in his early twenties, and he was openly looking at me from across the small field, trying to catch my eye. Alloran had of course noticed, and I was mildly amused when he strategically placed himself between him and me.

"Who is he?" I innocently asked Alloran, smiling sweetly up at me.

"Who?" He asked, pretending he had no idea what I was talking about.

I stared at him, puzzled, and then joy filled me. Ha! He was jealous. With a small smile I gestured in his general direction, and he answered without looking, unwillingly confirming my suspicions. He was indeed jealous, and he knew exactly who was looking.

"Oh him, he is a nobody. Intellegence advisor in the military, rumour has it he might make it into the electorate one day", Alloran dismissed.

I raised both stalks, impressed.

"Which is of course just that; rumours. He probably made it up himself!"

As if on cue the other male seemed to make a decision, casually swaggering over, deliberately eye smiling at me as he went. He wasn´t particularly handsome, and although he was several years older he was only about to inches taller than Alloran. No, he was just…ordinary.

"Lirem Arreptous Torin", he introduced himself, eyes finding mine.

"Esleria Thaen Gruan", I responded politely, forcing a friendly smile.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance Esleria", he purred, subtly stepping closer.

"Lirem", Alloran acknowledged.

"How nice to see you again".

Nedless to say the sarcasm was easily recognised. Lirem on the other hand merely smiled.

"Cousin Alloran", he greeted.

"If you will excuse us I promised Esleria´s father to get her home early", Alloran responded shortly.

"Of course", Lirem responded, waving his stalks at me in a gesture of pleasantness.

"I look forward to our next meeting Esleria", he said, watching intently as Alloran took my hand, leading me away.

We trotted side by side back to my scoop, Alloran stealing glances at me every now and then, clearly uneasy about our encounter with Lirem. I decided to let him sweat a while longer, enjoying this new unexplored power that I had just discovered. Clearly I had been wrong as to who was the weaker of the sexes. The idea made me laugh silently, and I touched Alloran´s tail lightly with my own, immediately feeling him relax next to me.

"So, what will you do about Arbat?" I inquired softly.

Clearly the issue bothered him, and I didn´t want that. He should be happy. This was after all his brothers problem, not his.

"I don´t know", he confessed, put off it seemed.

"I suppose I will just have to leave him for now,…..perhaps, perhaps it is just a phase, like you said".

"Could be", I said, regretting giving him this sliver of hope that he so clearly was holding onto.

"It doesn´t change anything between us", I resolutely said, feeling another wave of relief from him.

What? Had he…..had he thought that I might not, might not want him? Because of Arbat? The idea was ludicrous, and yet I could easily see the uncertainty in his eyes. Of course, if this came out it would be embarrassing for his family. I almost sighed with exasperation, more than a little annoyed. Andalites!

When I arrived home both Zeran and my parents were waiting for me, my father pacing back and forth outside the scoop, clearly expecting my arrival, and not a moment to late. I bid Alloran goodbye, and after exchanging pleasantries with my parents and Zeran he left, looking back and waving as he disappeared in the night. I stood staring after him one moment too long, and when I finally turned away Zeran was staring at me.

Great. I knew that look all too well. It was the classic obnoxious little brother look, the one that both irritated and amused me at the same time. When we were younger, and I had yet to adapt to the way of family life, that expression had been my number one frustration. Once he had thrown my mother´s new watering equipment down a cliff so that it was ruined, and then on top of it all he had the nerve to blame me afterwards.

Yeerk warlord my ass. Whenever Zeran was around I somehow always lost every shred of dignity in that respect. Then again I suppose that was exactly what little brothers were for. At the moment he was grinning widely at me, and then it came, what I had been waiting for.

"Are you and Alloran going to mate?" He asked, knowing instantly that he had said something inappropriate.

He had probably planned it.

"Zeran!" Mother scolded, as always shocked whenever he did these things.

Considering the fact that it was quite frequent I had no idea why she was still surprised, but then again it was Zeran, which pretty much said it all.

"Of course we are", I snapped haughtily, taking the little brat by surprise for once.

My father guaffed loudly at Zeran´s outraged expression, and I bid my little family goodnight, smiling…..


	7. Sometimes

**Authors note: Chapter 7 is up! There will be some excitement near the end, so stay tuned for chapter 8 ;)**

**REVIEWS? PLEASE!**

**TallyWolf14: Wee! Thank you so much for the review, I have to say it is such a relief that you like the new chapter. Great that you think it seems appropriate with the andalite customs and all. It is sometimes not so easy to get back into a story when you have not written on it for sometime, so awesome that you like it! :D**

* * *

**Brave new world**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Sometimes **

**Alloran´s POV**

The next few days passed without any major happenings. Seeing as I still had 3 weeks before my leave ended I spent most of my time hanging out with friends, tail fighting, and of course pursuing Esleria. That being said our encounter with Arbat had left me feeling somewhat star struck, and not in a good way. Even if Esleria claimed it was nothing I knew with certainty that my parents probably wouldn´t be so gracious. No, this was bad, really bad.

As a result I had been avoiding him all week, acting strange and uncomfortable in his presence, and all in all only enforced the void which had always existed between us. We were too different my father had once told me, eyes contorted in deep contemplation. I suppose no one within the family really understood Arbat.

My father had always been frustrated with his lack of interest in tail fighting, driftball and other activities, and they had never really had anything in common apart from the biological connection. Then again Arbat had once asked me if I thought he was adopted, so perhaps that was not so important.

With a sigh I continued my advance, approaching Esleria´s scoop a bit more relaxed now that me and captain prince Karrach had come to an understanding. Whenever I was present he made a point out of greeting me properly, and I suspected that as long as I behaved he would not stand in our way. Then again he did not yet know about Arbat´s indiscretions, and I hoped it would stay that way, at least as long as possible. It would be embarrassing for the family, and if I was to marry Esleria it would not be a good thing.

I came to an abrupt halt at my own trail of thoughts. Marrying? Marrying? I had never really given it any serious thought before, and to my surprise the prospect didn´t seem so….undesirable. True, it did produce a certain panic, but then again I would have fled long ago had it not been Esleria. She was…different, just different. In a good way. Once again I started moving, wondering if she was really that special. How could I know when I barely knew her. I liked her, sure, but did I love her? And furthermore, would I be willing to give up so much freedom just for her? Quite frankly I wasn´t sure.

Esleria was waiting for me outside the scoop when I arrived, as always looking her stunning self. Striking violet eyes smiled at me as I greeted her, and I was momentarily lost in them, struggling to regain perspective before it became too obvious.

"Alloran", she greeted, waving her stalks pleasantly.

"Esleria", I responded, eye smiling at her.

"You look lovely!"

She merely grinned in response, before she bucked playfully at me in a very unladylike gesture, taking off at blazing speeds. I remained frozen, shocked, before I set off after her, despite my better judgement forgetting to greet her parents who stood about ten feet away, observing us. I suppose they found the scene too amusing to be offended. Being outrun by a female I reflected, not particularly honourable. That being said she was fast, and I had to give it my all to catch up with her.

We raced each other across the vast fields of her parents´ lands, long grass whipping against our sides, wind howling in our ears, and out hooves thundering against the ground. I could see her surprisingly powerful hindquarters in the grass about 20 meters up front, and the movements of her legs made the sight oddly erotic. She sped up when she caught sight of me, and I accelerated again, finally catching up properly when she started going uphill and was forced to slow down.

We trotted side by side to the top, our flanks only inches apart, as waves of heat rolled off our bodies, mixed with the smell of sweat, grass and earth. The sensation was divine, and we came to a halt on top of a steep slope, sides heaving as the both of us were breathing heavily from the run. Okay, I will admit that perhaps I was breathing because of something else also, but she didn´t know that.

"You are really fast Esleria", I said, staring at her with something close to shock.

She merely shrugged, smiling.

"Did I hurt your male ego?" She asked snidely, humour evident in her violet orbs as she looked at me.

I scoffed, pawing the ground with my front leg.

"Excuse me, but you had a head start", I declared, feeling that I had to defend myself at least a little but.

To my surprise she laughed loudly in response, and started trotting again, slower this time as I quickly made sure too stay by her side.

"Where are we going?" I wondered, trying not to eye her hindquarters as she moved.

"I don´t know", she simply said, still smiling, face hot from the explosive run.

We trotted side by side for a while, before slowing down at the outskirts of my family's land. I splashed water on her when we waded to through the border stream, and she squealed happily at me.

"I think maybe we should go and see Arbat", I suddenly said, taking myself completely by surprise.

The day had been fantastic this far, why would I want to bring Arbat into it. Come to think of it he rarely caused anything but unnecessary complications anyway. He was an idiot I decided, staring at Esleria with badly hidden irritation.

"I´d rather not, but…", I trailed off, uncertain.

She just stared right at me, patiently waiting.

"He is your brother", she then pointed out.

I gazed intensely at her, wondering why in yaolin I was so determined to pursue this. Unable to hide the glare as my eyes subconsciously narrowed.

"I….I think it will be good for you both", she continued.

I waved my stalks in uncertainty, suddenly feeling strange. She looked at me, and I shifted uncomfortably, suddenly feeling bad. Why did this make me so uncomfortable. A glint of hurt was evident in her eyes, and suddenly I felt like an idiot.

"No… I mean, would you come with me?" I clumsily said, a slight smile playing in her eyes now that my irritation seemed to have gone.

"Of course" She smiled again.

"I think it is rather brave of him, it is after all something you can not do without risking being disowned".

I stared at her, thinking for the second time in two hours that she really was very different. Then again she….meant something. Her being different was a good thing in the sense that I wouldn´t tire of her as I did with other females. She was something special.

"Well", I slowly said:

"I suppose we could go and see him. There is this place he frequents at, not so far away from the local deral".

She smiled.

"Let´s go then".

It was a pleasant run, and I almost forgot where we were actually going. As a matter of fact I had never been there before, I had merely overheard Arbat talk about how he usually went to this place near the outskirts of the grass

Sea, a special religious area, whenever he was not in school or at home. I am stating this in my defence, because when we actually did arrive it became quite evident that this was not somewhere I would have liked to spend my time.

The entrance was a beautifully sculpted flower arrangement in red, deep green and black. Even from outside I could see a beautiful ceiling of plant wines stretch out in a long corridor where a complicated pattern of light were filtered through the plants, creating some kind of artwork of shadow and sun on the ground. Needless to say it was quite a spectacular sight. My concentration was however drawn elsewhere as I spotted the three males standing outside, two of them holding hands. What was this place?

"Perhaps we should leave", Esleria said uncomfortably, looking at me.

"We are almost there, you can´t leave me now!" I hissed back, schooling my features in the emotionless warrior mask.

We approached the three andalites as if everything was perfectly fine, and they stared at us in a combination of curiosity and puzzlement as we went inside. The corridor only lasted for about 20 meters, and had it not been for our situation I would most definitely had stopped in the dancing lights to kiss her. We emerged from the corridor onto a large field. It was beautiful, filled with neat looking flower arrangements, and in the middle a small lake with a natural crystal formation.

I looked around awkwardly, failing to spot Arbat, all the while realizing that there were too many andalites present for me to be able to find him without entering the crowd. At least I was not alone. Me and Esleria circled the place side by side, slowly making a spiral down to the lake as eight eyes scanned every andalite they could spot. Of course Arbat was nowhere in sight, and I was starting to wonder if this was the wrong place, or if he was not here at all. Perhaps he had gone home.

"It is beautiful", Esleria commented, halting to watch the crystal formation.

I waved my stalks in response, too preoccupied to really notice. Yaolin! What was I doing here? We should never have gone, especially seeing as we couldn´t find Arbat. And what if you find him? What will you do then? My mind threw back at me. Great! Just great! I was momentarily distracted when a group of three other males stopped a couple of meters away from me, eyeballing each other with raised eyebrows.

"Hi!" One of them said, staring expectantly at me.

I stared back, glancing doubtfully at Esleria. Of course she was still absorbed in the crystal formation.

"Hi", I then responded.

"I am Novian", he said, taking a couple of steps closer.

He was a few of years older than me, and judging from his built an accomplished fighter. Probably a prince I reflected sourly.

"Alloran", I said, forcing a polite smile.

Novian grinned at me, and with increasing alarm I noted that he did not even glance in Esleria´s direction.

"I…I am not", I started to say, stopping when his eyes contorted in obvious amusement.

"Of course you are not".

He didn´t believe me I realized, he thought, he thought I was one of them. Okay, that sounded stupid. Still, I wasn´t very used to being hit on by another male, and I stared uncomfortably at him, wondering how to get out of the situation without offending him. Luckily for me Esleria came to my rescue, sliding up beside me. We touched tales, and I could feel our flanks touching as she had positioned herself very close.

"Excuse me, but he is taken", she said, smiling pleasantly at Novian.

I almost burst out laughing, and sent her a look of deep appriciation.

"Really?" Novian asked her, waving his stalks in regret.

"Really", she said, unable to hide a mischievous smile.

"Then I am surprised you are here", he stated, still looking intently at me.

"I…we, are looking for my brother, Arbat", I said.

"I suppose we came to the wrong place".

He smiled at that, amused.

"Arbat, Prince Kasir´s mate?" He inquired.

"Erm….well, I didn´t really know…", I started to excused myself.

He just waved me off, laughing.

"I am afraid you have charmed me Alloran, this way", he said, smiling.

We trotted after him through the field, a few of his companions following at a distance. This whole thing had gotten way out of hand. What if this was the wrong Arbat? What then? The idea was too disturbing to dwell on any further, and I took Esleria´s hand, sighing as she squeezed mine gently in encouragement. How I had I gotten into this mess? Novian stopped about ten meters away from another group of andalites, waving at one of them with his talks.

"That him?"

Said andalite was without any doubt my brother, and I am ashamed to say that I have never been more relieved than in that exact moment. I merely waved my stalks in response, and with another smile he sauntered over, a certain swagger in his step. I saw Arbat turn around to face him, eyes widening as he caught sight of me and Esleria. Then he blushed deeply at something that was said in private thought speak, before rushing over.

"Alloran, what are you doing here?"…...


	8. Feelin alright

**Authors note: Yah, finally another chapter! I know it has been quite some time since my last update, but I assure that I am intent on finishing this fic, although it is going slower than expected:)**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Guest: Thank you so much for reviewing, it really means a lot! Fantastic that you are liking the story, and I am actually wondering if I should add some more tension between Esleria and Novian, although I haven´t quite decided yet, we´ll see:) Thanks again!**

**Rikithedark77: Thanks for leaving a feedback, it is always great for an author to know that someone is actually reading! Hopefully the next ****chapter will be up much sooner than this one :)**

* * *

**Brave new world**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Feelin´alright**

**Esplin 9466´s POV**

I was still mildly amused by the fact that Alloran had been hit on by another male. Personally I didn´t find it strange at all, but his expression had been priceless. Add to that the fact that it felt distinctly pleasing being identified as his mate, or perhaps not mate, but then at least as his companion. If there was one thing my yeerk self understood it was taking ownership over someone, and by definition Alloran was mine, and I was Alloran´s. My Alloran just didn´t know it yet.

Currently he and Arbat were conversing privately over in a corner, clearly uncomfortable in each others presence, while I was standing a few feet away with Novian, observing them. Arbat´s mate, or boyfriend as a human had once told me it was called, was off to the side, taking in the scene with badly hidden puzzlement.

"So, for how long have you and Alloran known each other?" Novian politely asked me, although I picked up an undertone I couldn´t quite place.

"A couple of months", I responded easily, hoping for his sake that he wasn´t interested.

Correction; he was interested, but if he turned out to be too interested…..As a yeerk I would simply have killed him. For obvious reasons this was no longer an option, but I felt pretty certain that I could come up with something equally nasty should the need arise. Then again this was another world, a radically different society I reminded myself. Yeerk brutality had no place here, but it was still sometimes difficult to let go of my former self, at least completely. As my human host once said; old habits die hard.

I looked up as Alloran approached, eye-smiling at him in my usual manner. He seemed more relaxed now, tail swishing carelessly from side to side in a very attractive way. Arbat was following close behind, smiling tentatively at me. It was so strange seeing them next to each other. Arbat was about my size, slender and small with an almost purplish tinge to his fur, almost like that of a female. Compared to Alloran he looked particularly feminine, and I found the contrast somewhat amusing.

"Esleria, this is my brother, Arbat", Alloran introduced us formally, giving Arbat a look that made it clear he better behave.

It made me feel warm inside, as strange as that may sound.

"It is a pleasure", I said politely, still smiling.

He waved his stalks awkwardly in response.

"Likewise".

He sounded hesitant, reserved, and I momentarily realized that he did not intend to be rude, he was just incredibly shy. In a way I could understand him. Much like I myself occasionally felt completely alienated in this place, he also seemed to feel that he didn´t belong. At least not with his family like he was supposed to, and let me assure you that family is incredibly important in andalite society. Add to that the fact that acting even remotely out of place in social situations is frowned upon.

Alloran seemed relieved that I didn´t seem to mind Arbat´s less than enthusiastic response, and we both waved our stalks politely at Arbat´s mate as he came wandering over. He was quite large, bigger than Alloran and only about 10 years younger than my father. That being said he kept his tail at a height that communicated friendly intentions, and he smiled at Arbat before greeting us. I immediately took a liking to him.

After a short introduction and some small talk we took off, and although I had no idea what Alloran and Arbat had been talking about all the previous tension was gone. Needless to say I was pleased, and we trotted home at a comfortable pace, enjoying each other´s company.

"So, I was wondering….", Alloran hesitantly opened, glancing almost anxiously at me.

"I am competing in a tailfighting match next week, would you like to come?"

If I would like to watch him in a tailfight? Of course I would, as a matter of fact there was nothing I wanted more. I tried to not let my imagination run to far; but I certainly wouldn´t mind seeing him in action, fur slick with sweat, showing off his muscular built. Pull yourself together I resolutely told myself, resisting an urge to sigh with pleasure.

"I would love to!" I exclaimed, smiling brightly at him.

He grinned in response, his whole face lighting up, green eyes glowing.

"I will ask your father as well of course, but it would really mean a lot!"

I could tell that he was exited, and it almost pained me to leave him when we reached the boarder between our parents land. He had to run straight home for some family gathering, so I trotted the last couple of kilometres alone, enjoying the feel of long grass whisking against my sides, the wind ruffling my fur.

Life as an andalite was good, really good!

To my surprise both my parents and Zeran were at home when I returned, and I trotted swiftly down the last hill, pausing by the entrance to the scoop to greet them. Having father home was almost unfamiliar, seeing as he was with the star fleet for longer periods of time. As far as Zeran was concerned it was a good thing. My mother was always far too lenient with him, and he really did need someone other than me to put down a hoof whenever he went to far. Come to think of it he had become far to big for me to be able to boss him around, annoyingly enough. He was already larger than me.

"I promised to say hi from Alloran, he had to attend a family gathering", I said.

My father waved his stalks in response, looking pleased. He and Alloran seemed to have come to some sort of understanding, and I knew that he liked this kind of thing; Alloran sending his regards and all. Captain prince Karrach was nothing if not traditional, and I was relieved that Alloran seemed to have realized how to handle him.

"Alloran is such a sweetheart", My mother exclaimed.

"He is", I agreed, voice coming off slightly dreamy.

"Yewwww!"

Zeran of course.

I was about to conjure up some nasty comeback when my father´s ears suddenly perked up, and I realized that someone was approaching. At a distance I could make out the silhouette of another male, and we patiently waited by the scoop until the stranger appeared by the edge of the lake down below, following it up to the scoop. He appeared to be quite young, mid twenties probably, and a few years older than Alloran, although only a few inches bigger.

It was then that I recognised him. It was the male from Alloran´s party, Lirem.

His built was average, although he had a very short, powerful tail with a long blade. Alloran´s was much nicer! Even though they were related they looked nothing like each other, for which I was glad, and although Lirem was by no means an ugly male I didn´t find him particularly attractive.

My father was puffed up in full warrior mode, and glared sternly at him, not looking impressed at all. Zeran took in the scene with obvious excitement, clearly hoping for some action, while Lirem seemed slightly put off. Not that I could blame him; I would have been too had I been him.

"Captain prince", he greeted formally, lowering his tail and coming to a halt a few feet away.

I noted that he had positioned himself closer than Alloran normally did, and I could tell that his lack of respect was not appreciated. Father was eying him like he was a piece of dirt that he would scrape of his hoof.

Lirem choce to ignore it, introduced himself as was appropriate, and then his gaze fell on me.

Had I been the average andalite female I would probably have blushed, or looked down or something equally submissive and pathetic. However, my yeerk self would have none of it. I wanted Alloran, not this ugly, arrogant jerk. I stared levelly back at him, face expressionless. Who did he think he was huh? To just come wandering in here like it was his land? I almost felt like a Visser again, although Captain prince Karrach clearly was the one in charge.

"I would very much like to court your daughter", Lirem said, main eyes on me while he spoke.

And, let me assure you, that was the last mistake. Like I said, father is nothing if not traditional. There was no way he would allow Lirem anything when he was not showing the neccecary respect. I could see his steel like eyes narrow dangerously; he was offended. In andalite society it is considered rude to regard someone with your stalk eyes only, especially when you are meeting the head of a family for the first time. Add to the fact that my father was one of the highest ranked officers in the star fleet.

"My daughter is already courting someone", father said, voice clipped.

Zeran and I exchanged a couple of meaningful glances.

"I am sure we can arrange something", Lirem said, rather confidently.

Father stared at him, considering it seemed, before he took a few long strides forward, forcing Lirem to back up.

"There will be no such thing", he simply said.

No more words were necessary, and after one last longing look in my direction Lirem stalked off, clearly not feeling prepared to face my father´s wrath. We all watched him disappear among the trees, before father abruptly turned around, headed for me. Great!

"Be careful Esleria!" He snapped, agitatedly whipping his tail around, causing Zeran to jump anxiously to the side.

"This Lirem individual has clearly not been brought up right, you are to stay away from him at all times!"

Mother sighed in exasperation, waving her stalks in a gesture of impatience. It was only lately that he had gotten so overprotecting, and she had tried to explain that me growing up and leaving the nest frightened him, even though he would probably never admit this in a million years. Despite myself I felt touched.

"Yes father", I dutifully answered, still finding it strange to say the words.

"Alloran have invited us to his tail-fighting match next week", I continued in an attempt at distracting my family from Lirem, at least for the time being.

Other females might find it exiting to have more than one suitor, but firstly I wasn´t even sure if I considered myself female, and secondly I already knew who I wanted. From my perspective seeing someone else seemed pointless. Yeerks don´t take mates the way andalites does. Sure, some are close friends, soul mates even, and I had heard rumours of yeerks that got married through their hosts. That being said I had been strict regarding such things as a Visser. At the time it had seemed inappropriate, even if I was in love with my own host. You didn´t need anyone telling you that it was worse, by far. Of course I had known.

"Awesome!" Zeran immediately shouted out, playfully lashing out at me with his tail.

I noted with only a hint of envy that his tail blade was already three times the size of mine. But, Alloran would never have been interested in him, so it was worth it I decided.

"We will of course attend", my father said, clearly pleased.

He and mother started a conversation about one of the neighbours that I had no interest in, so I went inside, once again in an attempt at getting some of my homework done. Like that would ever happen. Zeran followed me, and I knew within seconds that there was no use trying to do anything productive with him there.

Instead I paused in the opening that led to my part of the scoop, turning to look at him with my main eyes. He seemed slightly uncomfortable, awkwardly pawing the ground with his front leg before he looked at me. Despite myself I couldn´t help but soften when I caught the troubled look in his eyes. Yeerk or not, I did love Zeran almost as much as I loved Alloran, even if he was a complete dapsen every now and then.

"What is the matter?" I asked him softly, genuinely interested.

It was not often that I saw him like this; vulnerable and unsure. Normally he had his tough, macho image to keep up, and thus there was no way he would come crying to his sister. Still, every now and then he did, although those moments of tenderness had become rare now that he was older. That being said it made me appreciate them even more, as strange as that may sound coming from a former yeerk warlord.

"Well", he said, pawing the ground again, twitching his tail.

"I wanted to ask you….there is this female…"

Sigh! Oh no, here we go again. Zeran asks me about all sorts of things, and I hate it when he asks about females. Granted that I am supposed to be a female myself, but sometimes I really don´t know what I am, and let alone how to respond to his questions.

Then again love makes one blind I suppose, which is why I patiently listened, preparing myself for a very long couple of hours.…


End file.
